Takato's dilemma (continuation of Gones!)
by Digimontmrsfan
Summary: Takato gets a gender flip due to an attack from a digimon and leaves Shinjuku for a year. He returns later to see the changes in his absence. Hint of Rukato. Rated T just in case. All right go to Gones as this was dead and is a continuation from where he or she left off.
1. Chapter 1

So i decided to continue this story where it left off. The original story is by Gones WARNING: do not read this without reading his/her story first

Disclaimer: i do not own digimon

* * *

"Hey guys... Did you miss me?" Takato said scratching his head"

"You stupid gogglehead!" Rika screamed at him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking them violently. "Did you even realize how worried everyone was!?" She yelled right to his face, "And how did this happen anyways" she said gesturing towards his body.

"Yah and how your breasts are bigger than Rika's!" Terriermon said laughing, causing Rika to blush a deep crimson and bash him off Henry's head and onto the ground.

Henry's pov

Henry stood in deep thought. "I knew there was something familiar about her... I mean him I mean, never mind" he thought to himself, "but this is just too illogical, how could he just have become a girl, and a cute one at that..." Henry just realized what he thought and started mentally hitting himself. "This is your best friend! A best friend who is male! Don't even begin thinking like that!". He suddenly felt a weight lift from his head as Terriermon was knocked from his head. He looked up to see a fuming Rika and Takato lying on the ground. "Hey Takato..." Henry said quizzically, "How did this happen anyways?"

Takato pov

"Huh..." Henry said thoughtfully as he thought about Takato's story. "That wouldn't be possible unless..." His voice trailed off as realisation dawned his face. "Guys Doberman must have changed us into what bio emerged digimon are made of so that we could biomerge..."

"... And that effects how digimon affect us" Takato said as he put the puzzle together. "Which means..."

"This is like a digivolution!" They all said in unison.

"Alright but you can't tell anyone that I'm not Katoka!" Takato said.

"Hmm..yes that would create problems" Henry stated thoughtfully.

"Indeed it would" another voice said, sending the three into a panic. They looked around to find Yamaki looking at them.

"Y-Yamaki! What are you doing here?" Henry stammered.

"I was walking buy and saw you guys land here thought I would check it out" he stated curtly, "Now Takato... how should we refer to you around others?"

"U-um Katoka will do just fine" he stuttered

"Now you three come to the Hypnos building, I'll be waiting there"

"C'mon guys let's go..." Takato said begrudgingly. They took back roads as to avoid questions. When they got there they were met by Janyuu, Henry's dad, looking extremely worried.

"Henry! Thank god your here! Takato! Oh my gosh I heard about your um... predicament" Janyuu said.

"Does everyone here know about this?" takato said nervously.

"Everyone that works here? Yes" Janyuu stated quickly. "Now follow me so we can examin you, especially you... Should I call you takato?"

"Katoka" earning him strange looks from his friends. "Might as well get used to calling me that, otherwise we might have a slip up in public". They were each taken to a room.

"Now, take off your clothes" Janyuu said seriously

"I-I'm sorry what?" Takato said taken back. Janyuu's eyes widened.

"O-oh sorry I'll get someone else to do this" he said running off. Soon, Daisy showed up.

"Gosh some people am I right" she looked over at Takato, taken back by his appearence. Composing herself, "now remove your clothing so that we can scan your DNA composition"

"U-um ok" takato said as he nervously stripped down. He then climbed onto the examination table and was hooked up (think Terriermon getting the juggernaut program). As soon as the process was finished, he got dressed and met up with the others.

"Uuuugh" Rika groaned loudly.

"It's getting late" Henry stated ," We should probably get going".

"Well, see yah!" Takato said as he ran to the elevator.

* * *

Well please leave comments and feedback! also say if you want me to start refering to Takato as Katoka anyone else tged (Im considering Rika considering this IS a rukato fic as well and I am not good at writing lesbian stories)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Henry POV**

"C'mon!" Terriermon cried,"You know you like her!"

"Terriermon!" Henry yelled, earning him some weird looks. "Takato is my best friend, and a boy!"

"Yes..." Terriermon said smirking,"but he's a girl now.." He finished triumphantly, earning a groan from Henry.

"Hey!" They heard coming from behind them and were met with the smiling face of Kotoka ,"So, whatcha talking about?"

"U-um nothing Taka- I mean Kotoka" Henry said red faced while Terriermon was giggling his head off. Kotoka was wearing a sky blue sleeveless dress that went down to her knees, a yellow short-sleeve shirt underneath. She had a barrette holding her hair out of her face. "So what are you doing. Where are you going?"

"The park, I was going to visit Guilmon" she said cheerfully,"And you?"

"Park. Guilmon. Food" he said holding up a bag.

"Alright let's go together!" She said grabbing his hand, turning him a deep red. They met Rika at the park, dressed in her usual attire.

"Hey guys!" They heard Kazu yell from behind them,"Hey Kotoka, you look great today." he flirted right before Rika hit him in the face. "Owwww..."

"Humph you deserved it." she said indignantly turning away. "Go find Ryo or something"

"Maybe I will!" He said, smirking as ran off, causing Kotoka to giggle.

**Kotoka POV**

The sun was high in the sky when they finally reached where Guilmon was patiently waiting for them.

"Takatomon!" Guilmon said ran up to Kotoka. "Do you have any bread?" Kotoka held up a bag full of bread and smiled at her partner. "Just for you!"

Guilmon quickly took the bag from Kotoka and started to munch away happily at the contents of the bread bag. "Thauk ghue."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Rika said strictly "It's disgusting."

"Momentai." Terriermon said earning him a groan from the tamers. Suddenly a fog enveloped them, taking them by surprise and even getting Guilmon away from his bread.

"Oh it seems you've told your friends about your condition," Meldramon said intrigued, "Well how about we mix things up a bit more!" He said summoning 5 balls of green fire. "Light of Reconfiguration!" he shouted launching the attack toward the tamers.

**"****Biomerge activate!"**

Gallantmon slashed away the attacks the flames reflecting harmlessly off his chrome digizoid armor. "Your vile deeds end here!" He shouted, his dual voice echoing. Suddenly, the final one redirected at the last second, heading straight for Rika.

Rika POV

Rika saw the ball of flame soaring straight for her. She tried to move, but she couldn't move.

"No!" Gallantmon shouted jumping in front of Rika, but he was too late. The ball hit Rika, Exploding in intense light.

"No no no no no!" Kotoka said grabbing her head. "I couldn't protect you...Now you'll have to go through the same pain…"

"We should probably tell your parents about this" Henry said thoughtfully.

"Ok, fine" Rika said huffing, "But no-one else!" She said pointing her finger menacingly at him.

"Ok how about this" Kotoka said nervously, "How about we get Hypnos to help us tell them, otherwise they may not believe us"

"Fine" Rika said walking away, "Lets get this over with"

* * *

A/N: Ok I'm not going to lie, I'm getting help now. From my little sister. Who writes better. But, most of it I still write myself.

Kotoka: Ok this is a new low, not only have we changed property of this story, but the new writer can't even do it by himself.

A/N: Be quiet or else I'll force you into more embarrassing clothing than that dress!

Kotoka: Please don't.

Terriermon: Momentai!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, or even the story concept. ._.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Takato POV**

"So you want our help with telling your parents about the situation?" Yamaki confirmed.

"Thats correct" Kotoka said rolling back and forth on her heels.

"It would be time to tell Kotoka's parents, but how about you stay over at her house overnight so we have proof" He said straight faced.

"Alright" Rika said understandingly

**Later**

Kotoka hesitated at the back door, wondering what would happen in there. "Well hurry up" Yamaki said impatiently, "I'm a busy man Kotoka." Kotoka built up courage and walked in, surprising her parents.

"Kotoka!" Mr. Matsuki said surprised, "You're earlier than usual…" his voice trailing off when he saw Rika and Yamaki.

"Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki" Yamaki said diligently, "Takato has returned" he said gesturing towards Kotoka.

"Oh my god…" Mrs. Matsuki's voice trailed off, as tears visibly welled up in the couples eyes.

"Son…" Mr. Matsuki said, standing up and pulling Kotoka into a tight hug, joined by her mother.

"We missed you so much" Kotoka's mother said crying on her childs shoulder. "It really is like having him back!" she said smiling at her husband.

"Mom… Dad…" Kotoka said tears streaming down her face, finally, truly home for the first time in over a year. Yamaki coughed, getting the attention of the three. "Oh right" Kotoka said remembering something, "Mom, Dad, I became like this after being hit by an attack from a digimon, and now Rika has been hit by the same one" she stated, realization dawning on their faces, "So she needs 2 things: a place to stay for the night, and a boys name.

**Rika POV**

"Hmmmm…" Mr. Matsuki said thoughtfully, "How about Rikiya" he said quickly, "We considered the name For Takato, but we decided against it"

"It does sound like your real name" Kotoka said casually

"Its as good a name as any…" Rika sighed looking down at her body, one she had lived her entire life with, but that will change tomorrow. She sighed as she walked up stairs.

* * *

A/N: Rikiya Means strong one in Japanese

Kotoka: Why are you doing this to us!

A: Because I'm not into lesbian! Also 2 chapters in one day, Nice. Also, REVIEW!.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon...

* * *

Chapter 4

Rika POV

-The Next Day-

Rika sighed. She knew what was coming and she knew she couldn't stop it. "Um… Rika?" Kotoka said through the door, "Breakfast is ready."

"Coming!" she said in a voice that wasn't hers. It was deeper, more manly. She,now He, opened his eyes looking down at his body, glad that she wore some of Kotoka's old clothes, or else he would've burst through his old ones. "Well, I'm certainly not Rika anymore" Rikiya said rubbing his head as he walked out of the room.

Kotoka POV

Kotoka looked up from her breakfast and instantly gasped. "Woah…" she thought when she saw Rikiya. He was a whole 5 inches taller than Kotoka, who was the same size as Rika was. Rikiya wore a long sleeved dark green shirt and a pair of jeans. He wore a pair of Takato's old shoes. His hair was still in a ponytail, but much smaller, about 3 inches in length. His arms were muscular, but not buff.

Rikiya sat down, still rubbing his head. "At least my mom won't be able to force me into any more dresses" He said smirking, earning him a small laugh from Kotoka. "Ok well we should probably get going, and get this over with…" He said, sighing loudly.

Rikiya POV

"Dammit!" Rikiya thought, catching herself looking at Kotoka again, "Why can't you control yourself!" He thought grabbing his head.

"Is something wrong?" Kotoka asked, worried about her friend, turning Rikiya a deep red.

"No" he said, turning away. "I thought I got over this crush a long time ago!" He thought angrily.

"But your mind associates a crush with 2 bodies, but neither of those bodies are the same" a little voice in his head said.

"Why must this stuff always happen to me?" He thought, silencing the other voice.

-Nonaka House-

Rikiya stopped at the door, preparing for the worst. He stepped in, "Mom I'm home…" he said. His grandmother stepped around the corner.

"Rika?" she said disbelievingly.

"Yes Grandma…" he said, glad his mother wasn't home yet.

"Rika what happened to you?" She said putting her hands on the teenager's shoulders.

"Sit down, We've got some explaining to do"

"We?" She asked curious.

"Grandma..." Rikiya stepped aside, letting her get a full view of Kotoka, "Meet Takato…"

* * *

A/n: Well I'm just pulling these chapters out of my butt aren't I?

Rikiya: Ya! Not necessarily a highlight always!

A: Be quiet! You are the only thing in this story I have any rights to at all!

Rikiya: *Sigh*

Henry: Well I didn't show up at all so be sure to review so the author can do more of what you want

Terriermon: Momentai!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own digimon

* * *

Chapter 5

Kotoka POV

"Takato? Really?" Seiko said rubbing her head.

"Yeah…" Kotoka said chuckling nervously at the ground.

"Well, about that explanation." Seiko said, looking between the two troubled teenagers.

-One long winded explanation later-

Rikiya POV

"And that is why we are like this!" Rikiya said.

"Mom! Rika! I'm home!" Rumiko, Rika's Mother, said cheerfully. "Oh Rika You will not believe what I found. It is just the cutest dress you will ever…" her voice trailed off as she saw Rikiya and Kotoka, causing her to drop the dress while she was at it. "Mom, Who are these two? Are they Rika's friends?" she said a look of honest curiosity on her face.

"Rumiko these ar-" she was cut off by Rikiya speaking.

"Mom, its me Rika" He stated bluntly, giving it time to sink in. "1...2...3…" he thought silently bracing for impact.

"WHAT!?" Rumiko said getting right in her previously daughter, now son's face, grabbing it roughly looking at it from every angle. "WHY RIKA WHY!?" She said grabbing her head, "Please tell me this isnt a joke Mom?" she said hopefully. Seiko shook her head.

"Mom! Stop it! You're embarrassing yourself in front of Takato!" Rikiya said, drawing attention to Kotoka sitting quietly at the table.

"Oh no!" Rumiko said advancing on the young girl. "Not you too!" she said sticking her finger in Kotoka's face. "How is this even possible!"

"Digimon Rumiko," Seiko said sipping her tea, "We have to accept that Rika is not a normal child. She is a digimon tamer and this simply was a side effect of occupational hazards. Takato as well."

"I guess you're right…" Rumiko said, looking ashamedly at the ground, proceeding to walk upstairs.

* * *

A/n: WE'RE GOIN A MILLION MILES AN OUR UP IN HEAR!

Rikiya: CHANGE US BACK!

Kotoka: YEAH REALLY!

Terriermon: MOMENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!


End file.
